Dix Secondes
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Dix Secondes. S'il était arrivé dix secondes avant, il aurait pu espérer la sauver. Dix secondes, et sa vie aurait pu être épargnée.


**Hi tout le monde! Encore un nouvel OS différent pour vous (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Un.**_

Thor se précipita à travers les longs couloirs dorés après avoir défait la rébellion temporaire qui avait lieu dans les prisons.

_**Deux.**_

Ses jambes le portèrent au travers du grand palais royal, le guidant jusqu'à sa famille. Son Père. Sa Mère. Sa Jane.

_**Trois.**_

Des elfes noirs et des soldats asgardiens jonchaient le sol, leur sang se répandant et se mêlant entre eux.

_**Quatre.**_

Le carnage continuait jusque dans les couloirs des appartements royaux.

Le cœur de l'Héritier redoubla de battements.

Les corps, tous ces corps d'asgardiens, ils continuaient, longeant les couloirs menant jusqu'aux magnifiques appartements de sa Mère.

_**Cinq.**_

Vite. Le cœur et l'esprit à l'appui, Thor bondit et entama sa course pour retrouver la Reine Frigga, celle qui protégeait sa Jane.

Les corps, toujours là. Encore et encore.

Le sang étalé sur les murs et tâchant le sol. Il était là aussi.

Tous ces asgardiens morts, le visage figé dans une expression de terreur, ils étaient tous tournés vers les appartements de sa Mère, lui donnant un message : l'ennemi allait droit vers la souveraine d'Asgard.

_**Six.**_

Courage, répéta son esprit. Courage, Mère va repousser l'ennemi. Courage, lui souffla encore son esprit. Tu arriveras à temps, tu sauveras Mère, et tu repousseras ces créatures.

Courage, sauve-la. Sauve-les.

_**Sept.**_

Les pas redoublant, lui courant à toute allure, son cœur fut soulagé lorsqu'il entra enfin à la limite des appartements de Frigga.

Bien vite, ses espoirs déchantèrent. Tous les gardes étaient morts, brutalement assassinés. L'ennemi devait faire face à la reine.

Thor crut défaillir, la peur de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière les dernières portes lui tiraillait les entrailles.

_Pitié, Mère, Pitié, dîtes-moi que vous êtes en vie. Dîtes-moi que ce soir encore, vous viendrez me voir pour me souhaiter de beaux rêves. Dîtes-moi que vous emmènerez Jane visiter vos Jardins en votre douce compagnie. Pitié, Mère, jurez-moi que derrière ces portes, je ne trouverais pas la douleur de perdre un autre être cher. _

_**Huit.**_

Les portes étaient ouvertes.

Ses yeux se figèrent.

Non. Non ! **NON !**

_Mère, Mère, Mère...toi, créature, toi qui te tiens là, à la regarder..._

_**Neuf.**_

Son corps ne lui obéit plus, s'élançant déjà vers les meurtriers de sa Mère. Il priait pour qu'elle vive encore, pour que Père et Jane viennent la secourir pendant que lui tuerait ceux qui avaient osé toucher un être aussi pur que sa Mère.

Mjolnir n'attendit pas son commandement pour s'envoler à la rencontre du porteur des Ombres. Le marteau céleste percuta le visage de l'elfe, lui faisant ressentir toute sa colère. Malekith n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, et tomba, tomba enfin, tomba presque aux pieds de l'Héritier.

L'autre elfe le sauva néamoins. Thor lança un hurlement avant de rappeler Mjolnir, puis donna un autre coup à l'aide de son arme, la laissant filer vers le vaisseau qui avait récupéré les deux créatures sans cœur.

Trop tard.

_**Dix.**_

Thor se retourna, la crainte perçant ses yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler, le cœur risquant d'exploser.

Frigga. Sa Mère. La Reine. Inerte, protégée par les bras d'Odin, son mari, le Père de l'Héritier.

Sa Mère, morte, morte dans les bras d'Odin, après que son dernier souffle ne lui ait échappé.

Thor vit sa tête retomber sur le côté, contre le visage de son mari. Odin baissa lui-même la tête, et son fils sut.

Trop tard.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Il ne vit pas Jane arriver par l'une des portes qui n'avait pas été assailli.

Il vit juste la terrible souffrance de son Père, l'inertie de sa Mère, et son propre désespoir.

Dix secondes auraient suffi à la sauver, et il l'avait laissé mourir. Père et Jane n'avaient pas pu la sauver.

Lui, il n'avait pas pu la protéger comme un fils aurait dû le faire.

_Malekith, je me vengerais de toi. Tu as osé blesser et tuer ma Mère, je te tuerais de mes propres mains. Je t'arracherais toute raison de vivre comme tu l'as fait avec moi et ma famille. _

* * *

**Parce qu'on montre souvent le point de vue de Loki quant à la mort de Frigga, mais j'avoue avoir rarement vu les réactions de Thor, et pourtant, je lis beaucoup de fics, autant en anglais qu'en français. J'ai donc tenté d'y remédier un peu ^^ Ce n'est pas le dernier OS que je fais pour la relation entre Thor et Frigga, je compte bien en faire quelques uns autres^^**

**Si vous avez encore quelques minutes à consacrer à la petite auteure que je suis, je serais très heureuse de lire vos impressions! Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt (:**


End file.
